beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Vulcan Horuseus 145D
Vulcan Horuseus 145D is a Beyblade that belongs to Nile from the team Wild Fang. Note: BBP-01 Vulcan Horuseus 145D is a limited-edition Beyblade that is included in the Sony Playstation Portable game: Metal Fight Beyblade Portable Chouzetsu Tensei (超絶転生)! Vulcan Horuseus. Face Bolt: Horuseus *'Weight:' 1.11 Grams The Face depicts Horus; the ancient Egyptian falcon-god of Lower Egypt that represents the Sky, War, and Protection. Energy Ring: Horuseus *'Weight:' 2.92 Grams The Horuseus Clear Wheel is of an overall stylized quadrilateral design with a shade of slightly faint, semi-reflective, gold as its predominant color. Parallel to each other are two "Wedjat" eyes, both of which have a red iris when the decals are applied. Above the eyes are a reflective black and green decals, emphasizing on the eyes' brow. Decals of a similar design and shape entail the eyes. These trail to the two feathered wings between each eye that have their inner feathers painted silver. Fusion Wheel: Vulcan *'Weight:' 32.38 Grams The Vulcan Metal Wheel has a total of two semi-circular prominences and two smaller wings painted with two red stripes that give breath to its design. Upon closer inspection, the two prominences have slight slopes that suggest the Wheel's capability of Upper Attack. Despite the fact that these sloped areas are major contact points, they do not provide Upper Attack; however, they do provide Smash Attack. Between the two prominences are the two smaller wings, which are also major contact points. Having a total of four major contact points suggests the Wheel possesses an incomparable amount of Smash Attack.This wheel is almost completely identical to the Bull Fusion Wheel, but is heavier and better for attacking.It is considered the best attack wheel of all beyblades. Track: 145 *'Weight:' 1.5 grams 145, along with its variants (C145, DF145, etc.), was once the highest Track available, until the 230 Track was released with Flame Byxis. It can be used in Stamina customs to great effect due to its tall height, which allows for more wobbling as the Beyblade loses its spin velocity. 145, as tall as it is, makes it easily susceptible to low Attackers; however, this should not be seen as a drawback because Stamina Types are not traditionally designed to be used against Attack Types. 145 is also not restricted to the use of Stamina Types. 145 has in fact found its place in a top-tier Attack Customization as described below: 145 can be put to good use in the Attack custom, MF Pegasis 145RF. Pegasis has been proven to perform viciously when used in unison with 145, which maximizes the effectiveness of its Smash Attack. Bottom: Defense *'Weight:' 0.68 Grams This is a Defense Bottom, which acts as a wider version of a Sharp Bottom. When hit by an opponent, a Beyblade with this Bottom will have lessened recoil and will recover from attacks more efficiently than a Sharp Tip. However, while recovering, the Defense Bottom will cause the Beyblade to lose some stamina, caused by the added friction. Trivia *Despite being a defense-type beyblade, Vulcan Horuseus has the Vulcan wheel, it is the best attack Fusion wheel. Gallery VulcanHoruseus.jpg HoruseusTop.jpg MFB Celestial God.png Metalwheel balkan.jpg Category:Metal Fusion Beyblades Category:Beyblades Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Beyblades Category:Beyblade